Nanotech & Love
by Mightystormstirr
Summary: Human or Cyborg? Raised by Igneel, Anna and Zeref at a remoted hideout, Tenrou. Natsu was snatch away to Fiore's organzation, Tártarus. Battling out his past and the nanotech. He doesn't know if he's natsu or the blood joyous murder cyborg, END. Soon he realizes the past is out to destroy him and what he learns shakes him to the core. Will Lucy ever see him the same way again?
1. Ch1 Ash

Everyone is searching for love. A home that has a warmth of a family, friends that will laugh with you or even the embrace of the person you wish to kiss. But do I even deserve all that? Looking at my hands, all I can see is death, rage and blood.

"Hey, Lucy, what do I look like to you?" Natsu asked.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash**

 _ **The powdery residue left after the burning of a substance**_

It was a lively city, children's laughter swept the air of the park. People came in and out going to work or were prepared to see others throughout their day. Trees, flowers, houses, life, everything that represented a simple way of life among all the trivial troubles were robbed. The echoes of a young man were the only thing replacing the sounds of what used to exist in the city. He speed down through all the rubble of what used to be homes. Every step he took, his lungs felt like they were about to explode. The smoke made it hard to breath causing him to cough uncontrollably but none of that could compare to his utter anguish of his mind. Everywhere he looked was destruction, only a sea of motionless bodies covered the dirt.

This couldn't be his city, he thought. This just couldn't be, out of all the places why here!, he pondered.

"Why here!" he proclaimed.

"WHY HERE!" Zeref shouted out to the air, hoping they would hear. If there was anyone to hear him at all. His thoughts consumed him with questions, He worked for them, he did all he knew to make sure they would succeed. He never once thought destruction, experimentation, weapons or hate would be the thrive for his town's destruction. He was innocent in mind thinking just because he was an assist to them. They would never hurt him. He was wrong. Everyone who lived here and he talked with, were gone. Their life stolen from them. His heart wouldn't stop beating uncontrollably out of rage from this chaos. Then a quick thought cross his mind reminded him of his worst fear. The reason he came down running, his family. "Let them be alive" gasping for air as he zoomed from building to building. "Let them be alive… please.. Oh please… LET THEM BE ALIVE!" he cried out bolting down all familiar roads and paths until he reached his destination.

Staring down a roofless home with no windows or door. He felt the ground shaking and his heart about to burst out of him. Can this annihilated place actually be his home? A no escape his lips. Let them be alive! He pleaded. The dark hair man bursted inside the building shrieking out.

"MOM! DAD! Where are you!?" He ran to where their bedroom once stood. Yet, there was only stone and broken furniture

"Answer me!" He ran back to where the kitchen was but same result. At that moment, he was hoping for a relief that maybe they weren't even in city or home. He hope they didn't have the same fate as everyone else. The wishes in his mind were wanting to defy the reality "Be somewhere else I beg you.." He walked to his younger brothers room holding his breath for the worse at the same time holding his breath for any kind of hope. "Natsu?.." he called out his name. At the same moment the piles of debris started to shift slightly to his voice.

"Natsu!, I'm here! I'm here!" Zeref started to pick off the stones fast as he could. As he did, he noticed a larger body underneath "D-dad?" Clearing out the rocks he saw his father's body hurdle over, protecting another slimmer body. "MOTHER!, I can get both of you out, I'm here!" He was desperate with each passing second. Their condition was bloody and as he moved things around they weren't reacting to his voice. Finally free from all wreckage, Zeref wrapped his arms around his father's waist, dragging him gently away from his mother. He laid his father down. Then noticed under his mother was Natsu. The small boy was still conscious as he stared up to his older brother yet immobile. "NATSU!" he clasp him away from underneath his mother, holding close to his chest. He was alive, he wasn't sure of the conditions of his parents but Natsu was alive. There was hope everything will be ok! How overwhelming, how precious life is and simple as well. Reminding him how humans can die and how fragile we all are. "I'm here now, let's get you, mom and dad to a doctor ok" He smiled, the small trails of joy fell down from cheek to cheek. The small boy kept staring out at Zeref and gradually his eyelids closed. " Wait, Natsu.." His hope it was fainting away gradually with those eyes closing.. "NO NO NO, STAY WITH ME NATSU!" He shook his brother gently trying to keep him up but that was not working. Zeref touch his cheek, arms and forehead but they were becoming all cold to the touch.

'NO NO, PLEASE STAY WITH ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! NATSU!"

* * *

 _ **4 YEARS LATER**_

"Greed is the potent of power, knowledge, mass destruction. What more can human society consume ,Igneel? That's why slavery, murder, money and status are so engrave to humans heart. It all goes back to greed. Wouldn't you agree?" Zeref smirked to his old friend.

The man dressed in a white coat and red hair looked at the man who was known as the mad scientist. "I would say those who don't know the truth of life and love would agree with you. But I value life and warmth far more than all that." Igneel answered.

Zeref was delighted of his friend simple answer. In this laboratory and organization such things as human life values don't line up with what government wants. And what would that be? Control of land, money, knowledge, and lifes. "Then Igneel I have no fear of what will happen next"


	2. Ch 2 Remoteness

"Greed is the potence of power, knowledge, mass destruction. . Wouldn't you agree, Igneel?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Remoteness**

" _ **The state of being distant from something else, connection or relationship."**_

"What do mean you have no fear Zeref"? Igneel eyed his amused friend. Zeref turned around to glimpse outside the window. The world out there shined so brightly with life, it made his mind wander off to what happened that dreadful day. "Igneel, I can't really thank you and Ana enough, for all you've helped me with" he faced the red head with a small smile. Igneel couldn't take in Zeref's pensive look. His eyes hoverd away. Those words and eyes were full of hurt. There was no way to get back the old boy who was excited with his gift of intelligence. A boy, who was promised excellency and in return was giving remorse. "You have nothing to thank me for" He walked next to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you being too modest for your own good?" the raven teased.

"On that day with all the smoke and death which overtook my city. You and Ana came after me. When I found my family crumbled underneath all the stones. Seeing them not respond to my calls and no one around to even help. I wanted to die alongside them." Zeref's voice tumble with each word trying to hold his composure. Igneel wanted him to stop the recollection of those painful memories. All this time the young man become a family member rather than just a colleague. "Ze-" he was cut off. "Yet, there you guys were. Ana ran in front from of me, placed my parent down, checked for any kind of signs. You took Natsu from my arms and placed him next to Ana. Of course, my parents were dead but Natsu still was in critical condition. He was able to get some sort of treatment. The quick thinking to send us to your hideout and Ana's medical resourcefulness gave Natsu a fighting chance." Even with the painful loss Zeref couldn't stop the glee of joy inside of him. His brother was alive.

"Again." the friend crossed his arms in concern. "You are giving us too much credit. Isn't Irene, the real hero here?. If it weren't for her, Natsu would still be immobile. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have time to realize what the organization tried to do. The way you see us. I'm sure it's the way she sees you. After all you did save her." he stated.

"Maybe so old friend but that doesn't stop me from knowing the moment I wanted someone there. I had both of you by my side" he beamed. Times like these were hope for Igneel. Knowing he had some joy left, a moment where his mind wasn't clouded with hate, a moment he didn't seem in pure madness. He missed this Zeref. He never knew when those moment would come back. "Talking about Natsu, are you going to be with him today?" Zeref sighed and paced back to his desk. "No." he answered. The raven's response got Igneel boiling as all his blood rushing to his neck and face. "Why not Zeref?!". He demanded to know. Zeref wasn't the only one facing loneliness. So was his younger brother. Natsu had his older brother with him but why would it even matter to the young boy. Zeref choose not to come close to him after his recovery 2 years ago. " You mentioned how great is to have your brother alive with you but lately all you've been doing is avoiding the lad. The only time you come close to him is for testing and replacements. It's been 4 years since for him too!. This time is painful for him too!" he explained. Zeref glared up at his infuriated friend. He had a point but he wasn't going to cave in about it. Instead he turned around ignoring those claims. That very action caused Igneel's fingers to curl up inside his hand. The red head loomed over the indifferent boy banging the table in front of him. "Zeref.." his name spilled out with a threat hanging to it. The outrages emotion had no effect to the cold man. It wasn't the first time Igneel's temper came out. Igneel was always reasonable, jolly, carefree and firm. He knew his way of handling Natsu was cruel but why did he keep pushing him to connect with the young boy. He didn't want to see those small eyes. He didn't want to answer none of his questions. He couldn't keep a straight face to his younger brother. Looking at him, hurt beyond compare. It was his fault their family died. It was his fault the city crumbled down. It was his fault Natsu had to go through so much experimentation in order to move normally. Why did Igneel had to continue pushing him! " ENOUGH IGNEEL" he pushed his chair out as he stood up causing Igneel to move away from him.

Igneel knew all the thoughts that came rushing to his friend. They were thoughts of guilt, despair. All he did was blame himself not allowing any joy in his heart. If he did, he would punish himself once again. It was a tortures cycle "It wasn't your fault Zeref." He tried to reason. "How would you have known!" he explained

"It was my fault!" Zeref's whole body shook of the flashes of memories that engulfed him. " How many times do I have to tell you that!" all those emotions he tried to keep in check were spilling out. "I was the one the organization choose as the top assistance for that bullshit of a test run, for the research team. I gave them all the answer they wanted!" he shouted out. Igneel's stomach swirled, as if a punch was laid on him. His friend was still in his own nightmare and guilt. It sicken him how he was used. "Yes, Zeref but they used you to get to their own goals... How would you have known they wanted to destroy people, towns, cities!" he fought back to get him to understand.

"I may have been naive but I knew these type of stuff would eventually happen. People don't research bio-weapon, weapons or experimentation for shits and giggles. Lives were the price of their wonderful test and toys. What sickens me to the core Igneel, is the fact I was proud of what I could do! I was proud to come in, help my family financially with the things I did. Things that cost death to others. I was-"

"You were living your life Zeref! They never bother telling you" The redhead placed both of his hands on the man's shoulder trying to calm down his leafy body. Zeref glanced up, finally, just seeing his friend brown eyes. The shake of his body was lifting off. He felt the firm ground underneath him and the steady hands holding him still. Feeling he was back in the office, having his attention only on Igneel and not his thoughts. Taken advantage of this Igneel continued. "You were doing what you loved." He began. " You never were inform that our organization would kill people for the gain of their work. They never explained your inventions and discovery would be the cause to their mass killing test. They would never allow others to know. And those who found out, their own existence would be questioned. It isn't your fault" For a brief second Igneel thought he had reached out to him. His friend dark eyes were wide open, focused on him but then for another split second they gleaned mischief.

"Tell me igneel, how can you be so happy and relax?" he whispered as his lips curled up to a cynical smirk. This Zeref.. This part of him, he disliked the most. The part of him that didn't care if his words or actions would hurt anyone. Zeref's emotions would get so unbalance that sometimes he couldn't keep up the conversations. Answering his question Igneel said "You already know after the previous town that got destroyed. Ana and I left. They gather so much new intel that people who no longer seem of their interest were able to leave without much thought. That of course, was under the suspicion their workers never knew of their true objectives . There was no reason to work in a place like that." Igneel sat down to a near sofa. He stared down at the foolish man who's devilish grin wouldn't wash away from his face. He really hated this side of him. Almost singing to the question, Zeref asked "How could it be you escape with no harm Igneel?"

"Stop acting stupid, I had no family to begin with. They couldn't do anything to me." He remarked with a cold tone. Zeref shot him a stone glare to his response, unlike him, he had his whole family and was taken away. He knew he was acting foolish but he preferred it that. It was a personality he knew Igneel despise. In Zeref's thought it made Igneel quite brutally honest, it was amusing. Igneel continued "You can leave as well. We have the ability to help you out Zeref. Why do you continue this path if it causes you so much pain?" He asked.

The dark scientist scuff "How idiotic, a corporation that wants so much power and don't even know when their best people leave."

"Isn't that for the best? That means we can help other with the knowledge to stop them." he retorted

"No, it would mean, you are a target to them like Irene was! If they find out about you or anyone else. Who will protect you!" Zeref demanded. In small hints Igneel was figuring out his friend plan. "What are you getting at Zeref?" He swiftly stood up from the seat lingering over Zeref. This was starting to piss him off. What was he thinking, being a hero? A sacrifice, a trump card incase they were targeted by them?. Is this one of his many reasons of staying here?. Zeref moved one step back challenging him.

"What I am getting at is, no matter where you stand, death is all ready in the plans with this kind of life." he calmly clarified.

"Zeref, you know Ana and I can help you disappear from that place. No trace found. You can leave the people who killed your family. At least have some sort of normality with your brother. We can search other means to continue Natsu's recovery and strengthen him!" he pleaded. Zeref couldn't help see his friend desperate plea, it was enjoyable to watch. A small noise came out of his mouth. Laughter. He was laughing at the simplistic way of his friends thought. The red head jolted at the reaction he was witnessing.

"There's no other place in Fiore that can help Natsu with the technology I am given him so freely. Nor the cells that can be gathered for him. Understand Igneel" he declared calculatively. "I am here in order to keep my brother going"

Igneel let out an extended sigh as he covered his face with his hands. He no longer could understand, his head was spinning with confusion. Today, he just couldn't keep up with Zeref's trace of mind. "Than just please answer me this, why can't you live normally with him!" he implored. "He waits for you, your his only family. The hideout and your experimentation has been hidden from them. You can at least live normally with him when you are here! Ask the boy for what he wants! For what he thinks! He knows everything! Never once has he blamed you!"

"Igneel, what is Natsu to you?"

What another change in subject? Igneel wasn't catching this so well " Well he.. uh.. He.." What was Natsu to him? Over the course of time. He has spend so much time with the young boy. He possibly couldn't live his life without the constant correction, yelling and laughter in the hideout. Natsu brought a whole new world to his eye being that he lost his family long ago in an accident. Maybe this is why, he is trying so hard to get the two boys he loves so much to smile again. To live normally. That was his only wish.

"Do you have regret taken care of him? Is he causing you more trouble than I assume? I am sorry. If so I can-"

"Zeref, you more than anyone knows that's not true" Another voice interrupted. "The boy is practically like a son to him." Ana came in giving a bright smile to the tempestuous conversation.

* * *

LordVanity: Thank you so much for reading it! Hahaha yes, you are so right it was small. (inspiration comes in doses lol) I hope you stick around to enjoy the next one 3


	3. Ch3 Agape

"Than just please answer me this, why can't you live normally with your brother?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Agape**

" _ **Unconditional love, unselfish love of one person for another"**_

* * *

"I see, I arrived at interesting timing, didn't I?" Anna stepped inside the room with the white coat swaying from her shifted weight. She pressed her back to the closed door taken a glance at both man. The atmosphere was tense. She noticed her two colleagues tighten shoulders. "How odd, another fight?" she thought. She drew her gaze towards Igneel, his jaw was clenched, as he took one final look at Zeref before he snapping away. Then Anna followed her trace to the raven, who was particularly unfazed by the tension. Yet, his usual collective demeanor had cracks. He avoided direct contact with her and the slightest sounds caused him to fidget. She let out a deep sighed, pushing off the her body away from the door to walk towards them. " Do you know what day, it is?" she asked them.

Both men were taken back by her question. Igneel wondered, why did it matter what day it was today? Unless, he was actually missing an important event today. Now, that thought was scary, tiny electrical shiver crawled up his spine provoking a him to do a small jerk. He quickly looked over Ana's way, as s nervous chuckle escaped his lips. He hope she didn't noticed but to his discontent, she did. Anna hunched over cracking into uncontrollable laughter. At point, his fear had been shining through his slanted panic eyes. Anna may be gentle and calm but she was ruthless when it came to the inconsideration of other people. For example, a birthday or special date. Igneel's forgetful mind had caused him more trouble than he would like to admit.

Not one millisecond of his terror came unnoticed by Anna. She tried taken deep breaths as she enjoyed the look of terror and confusion on her old friend's face. As she composed herself she asked " My, my, Igneel, what's with the look? Are you going to answer?." she sneered, he shifted slightly at her small devilish smirk.

"It's Tuesday, April 21st"

The outspoken voice of Zeref got both of his friend's attention. A beam of joy gleamed out of her as an acknowledgment to his answer. "Exactly, April 21st. This our day, our _present_ date. _Our present_ " Zeref noted those soften eyes that looked straight at him. Her irresistible warmth was many of the qualities Zeref couldn't help but love. The only thing close to a motherly figure love was her.

Igneel would always say, how in awe he'd be about Anna's approach. She would state the most obvious fact and presented to him, as a message of honey and gold to his ears. Igneel tenderly observed, how cautiously Anna's strolled was to Zeref. Her step were soft, nonthreatening, not wanting her precious lamb to be scared or worried of her presence. The raven didn't retreated back from her reach. As a sign of success, she took a moment to allow her fingers to trickled down to the sea of fluffy black hair, he had. Zeref's chest fluttered at the touch, feeling at peace. The caress of Anna made his shoulders loosen up and focus only at the touch. It was a simple gesture yet very intimate one. It was the same when Igneel would place both of his hands firmly on his shoulder. He knew why Anna asked the question. It was a tactic to bring him back from his moments of despair, to what it was right in front of him. He was exhausted, the argument with Igneel was intense. Just as he thought about it, he peeked over to the content friend which had his arms crossed in front of his chest, satisfied with what had happened in the room. Zeref's stomach took a dive and twist. Igneel had always dealt with the most disturbing side of his personality. To just rethink it caused him an immense amount of guilt.

But as soon, as he thought of that, a dark bubble flourished in the back of the his mind, spreading its whispers" Is this really a time to relax? Time to feel guilty? As time goes, any of them can disappear at any moment. Time is ticking and so is this peace." And with one simple burst his whole serenity left him. Zeref took one step back, pulled away from the cheerful women's touch and glower down at her. The radical change of his mood froze her to the ground. "The present, you said" his words danced around like sharp knives to her heart. A tone of mockery reached her ears which brought a frown to her once delighted face. He continued " Are you going to say, it's a gift as well Anna? That I am here, you are here, we are here" He let her eyes trail the gesture of his arm, as he extended it out, presenting the place they were at with full attention. " Are you going to tell me to be happy that my brother is happily alive in Tenrou?" Zeref gave her a tight lipped smile awaiting a replay from her, he rocked back and forth on his feet waiting. A gruff growl tugged at the back of Zeref's throat. "Don't get me wrong Anna, even though that brings me great satisfaction. It should had never been this way. I think you can agree". The people in Tartarus, the organization I am working for, will never understand human life." The bright flicker the young man was gradually fading as his hatred word traced out of his breath. Anna wasn't afraid to confront those clouded rageful eyes.

She withdrew her space by taking a firm step back, staring him down. Her words raw "Your family's death shouldn't have gone that way." She began. " Yet, here you are with one family member alive, who in fact needs you. Not in the past but in this very moment, he needs you. You fight about an organization who is greedy but who really is greedy here? Is your emotions the only thing in consideration? I'm sure in Natsu's eyes, this illogical situation shouldn't have happened either." The soft spoken blonde was stoic.

"Me? Greedy?" his breath hitched as those words twirled in his head. Zeref's words were stuck in his throat. He knew he was being unreasonable to his brother. He knew it and he refused to dwell in it. Yet, four simple words found their way out "Does it bother him?" he asked lowly, taken aback by his own laughable question. He took a heavy sigh as he shifted his body to rest against the cold wall. The coolness of the wall was perfect to the emptiness he feels now. He knew the answer to this, it isn't complicated. Still, all of this was complicated. Zeref's jaw muscle locked in with the pure frustration stirring inside of him, as his fingers curled up to a fist, pressed next to the side of his leg. Being near Natsu was painful but at the same time it was a relief. Natsu was the constant reminder of his poor decision , his naive outlook of Tartarus, and self-hatred. His thoughts kept racing until Igneel responded to his forgotten question.

"Well the boy never says anything about it but your words are the most needed than mine's or Anna's. You are his family and for him as well, his only living brother" Igneel confirmed with a strong glare to him.

His teeth grind furiously directing sharp dagger to his two friends. Resisting the urge to yell, he ended up hissing "That's what both of you keep saying." Zeref's fingernails dig deeper into his palms turning them white. His arms trembled, as the wheels of his mind turned to the memories of that day. The whole town crumbled to the ground with lifeless bodies scattered. He remembered, how everyone congratulated him for his new job and inventions. He was happy to be able to help his family out financially. He recalls those same inventions being used to Tartarus scheme to become weapons. He recollects the lies of using all these information for the good of science and the well-being of the people in Fiore. For the love and protection of everyone in the country. And, all of that, resulted in the deaths of the people he knew. The same people,who supposedly were to be protected. How could they keep saying it wasn't his fault when he was the last one to fit in the puzzle of it all. "How" that word whirled in his psyche.

"How!" he screamed inside his conscience trying to understand the logic of his friends. How can he face the innocence of his brother when he helped achieve the organization twisted plans. He may have been a puppet to them but his hands were stained. This was something, they would never understand and to Zeref's sense it didn't really matter. None of it did, it was irrelevant.

He breathed in slowly, filled up his lungs to regain full dominance over his quivering body and released the wrapped up pain of his fist.

"You're right Igneel, I am his only living brother, that is why there is no way I will look at his eyes and say the words he wants to hear. Truth is, I am part of the death of everyone we know" he explained smoothly, as he walked over to his desk gracing the wood top. "My only job is to make sure he lives, no matter the cost or the situation he will face"

"Zeref, you treat him as if he doesn't know what happened. For crying out loud, the majority of the boy's body is no longer human. The only reason he keeps pushing forwards is because of you. He saw the actual death of his parents as they tried protecting him. He only has you. And what does he get back? The pain and self-hatred of his brother making his own sacrifices instead of joining life with him. What good will all the knowledge and equipment be. If both of you, can't even enjoy a life together as a family!"

"You said it Igneel "sacrifices" I will sacrifice my time and sanity to make sure, he gets what he needs. If it's a family he wants, even I know he views you as a father. Knowing, he isn't lonely is enough for me. For him, it should also be enough to know I am alive as I continue my research" Zeref stated collectively.

Silence fell upon the three friends. Anna's eyes wouldn't pulled away from the back of the young man. As he stood tall, not willing to face none of them as he spoke. He had a way of making his words and action draw a line of distance between them. It was watching a man voluntarily given himself to the fire. To consume him in his own agony. What kind of cruel story of heroic tendency is this? She thought. "You act like you're a villain Zeref but you are not. You act as what you do is never good enough."

Those words in which were supposed to be humane became an utter nuisance to Zeref. He only glimpsed over his shoulder." Do you know what it is to be a villain Anna?"

"Of course, I do and if I were to go on with your logic. Then surely, I would be a villain in this as well. Unlike you, I worked for them enough to know what their true objectives were. In short. you were a puppet, nothing more"

Zeref turned to face them with his a softly smirk. "Sure, maybe I was a puppet back then, but, what can you say about now?"

Anna thought, the cynical side of Zeref blinded him way too much. How could he contradict his action and words. "Zeref.. we can see your true goal. Your research, this base, it is all to keep him alive. Not only that, your experimentation on the young boy caused you to save Irne in a town that was obliterated by Tartarus." She really wanted him to open his eyes on the true kindness his heart possessed. How, he saved a young Irne with his engineered tissues and mechanic parts to bring back another life that could had been gone. Zeref would go out into town to search for lives to safe with his inventions of biomechatronic parts. Majority of his search was unsuccessful until he found her. She became a true testament to him and to everyone surprise a genius. A person who grew with a curiosity for artificial and human cells. She was the pure reason Zeref's experiment went further unto the bionic discovery of his lab. It was as if fate finally granted this young man a moment of triumph. An upper hand in which helped Natsu's growth and recovery.

Will you please take all that in and look at what you have Zeref. You're not a monster or a killer. You love life so much, to go risk your life again and again with Irne. Live normally with him and leave Tartarus. We can help find all the things you need. Why are you trapping yourself here, we can erase you from their hol-"

"His whole left side of his body was destroyed and the chemicals which followed were killing him internally." Zeref turned smiling "The bio-weapons they created were my doing. I don't believe erasing my presence will stop them"

"What are you saying?" Igneel asked.

"Nothing Igneel, I am just one of those intels, they wont let loose so easily is all. And I had stated this before. I have all that I need working with them to continue helping Natsu. . A few more years and his body will ultimately be perfect and accept those cells. Leaving will hinder any advancements. I am here to make sure he survives no matter what he faces."

The conversation takes a halt as a knock interrupts any further discussion. A young women with long red hair enters the room. "Dr. Zeref, I came to inform you that I gather the needed fluids for Natsu"


End file.
